<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by applekenma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717165">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma'>applekenma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto always visits Akaashi at his 11:00 A.M shift at the Bakery just to see his pretty face. He suddenly has a gay panic and texts his Bro for some help.</p><p>D4: Bakery AU<br/>BokuAka Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I almost burned my rice while writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto ran as he hurried to the Bakery Akaashi worked at on Mondays and Tuesdays. Bokuto had fallen in love with the cashier the second he laid eyes on him 6 months ago. Now he comes there every Monday and Tuesday, 11:30 A.M on the dot just to see Akaashi. Bokuto always comes in ready with owl puns to impress Akaashi with his intelligence. Akaashi just laughs and takes his order, which Bokuto thinks is a good sign.</p><p>Bokuto reached the Bakery to see Akaashi reading a novel, waiting for customers to come in, “Hey, Hey, Hey, Akaashi! <em> Howl </em>are you doing today?” Bokuto smiled as he walked up to the Angel.</p><p>Akaashi put his novel down on the counter and smiled softly at Bokuto, “Hello, Bokuto-san. The usual?” he asked.</p><p>Bokuto was too busy ogling Akaashi to hear what he was saying and blurted, “CAN I HAVE YOUR BUNS?”</p><p>Akaashi blushed brightly, “What…?<br/>
“I-I mean, that’s all!!” Bokuto spluttered as he frantically waved his hands in front of him. Akaashi nodded slowly and went to get Bokuto’s owl-shaped donuts.</p><p>Bokuto went to sit in one of the tables at the back of the bakery, taking out his phone from his pocket so he could text Kuroo about his gay crisis.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>PM with You and Bro </b> <b>😼 </b> <b></b></p><p>You: Bro, help me!</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Bo, you good?</p><p> </p><p>You: Oh yes, just peachy. HELL NO I’M NOT GOOD</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Okay, first of all, calm tf down. What happened?</p><p> </p><p>You: I went to visit Akaashi at the Bakery and I accidentally said I wanted his buns!</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Haha, you fucked up</p><p> </p><p>You: Wow, thanks for the support</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Okay, but on a serious note though. Did he say anything?</p><p> </p><p>You: No, he just nodded and went to get my donuts</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Bro, he was probably flattered! You should ask him out on a date! You’ve been pining over him for months!</p><p> </p><p>You: I CAN’T DO THAT! WHAT IF HE DOESN’T LIKE ME :((((</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Bro, trust me! Have you seen all the times where I’ve helped you guys get together in those fanfics?</p><p> </p><p>You: Fanfics?</p><p> </p><p>Bro 😼: Nvm. Have fun!</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. Not soon after, Akaashi came back with his desert.</p><p>“I hope you enjoy,” Akaashi said with a smile as he put the plate stacked with owl-shaped donuts.</p><p><em> Yeah, I’m definitely enjoying the meal! </em>Bokuto thought as he stared and sighed dreamily at Akaashi. He quickly finished his food, said his goodbyes (unfortunately) to Akaashi, and ran home so he could scream into his pillow like he always does.</p><p>“Akaashi is so damn cute and it’s not fair!!” Bokuto actually started sobbing into his pillow at the thought of Akaashi’s pretty face. He cried for a good 10 minutes before he checked his phone and saw that Kenma was online. He decided to vent about his crush to him but that didn’t work out well because Kenma almost blocked him 2 times.</p><p>Bokuto sulked as he exchanged memes with Kuroo, trying to keep his mind off of Akaashi.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh shit, I’m gonna be late if I don’t hurry!” Bokuto cursed as quickly jammed on his shoes and ran to the Bakery. He had forgotten to set his alarm clock to 11:00 A.M last night because he was to busy thinking about Akaashi’s wavy hair all throughout last night. Now it was 10:50 A.M and Bokuto had just started to go out the door. He <em>needed </em>to look cool in front of Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto panted as he reached the Bakery’s door and slammed it open, “H-Hey...Akaashi!” He walked up to Akaashi who was untying his apron.</p><p>Akaashi hummed as he looked up at the panting Bokuto. A soft blush adorned his cheeks, “Hey, Bokuto-san. I was actually about to pack up. My shift got moved to 10:00 instead of 11:30,” he sighed.</p><p>Bokuto had to physically suppress a scream, “Oh, really? I guess I’ll leave then….” he turned around disappointedly.</p><p>“Wait!” he heard Akaashi exclaim desperately, “M-Maybe we could talk or something. I’m free…” Akaashi shyly fiddled with his fingers. Bokuto blushed profusely at how cute he was being.</p><p>Bokuto nodded his head enthusiastically, “Okay!! Can I get my owl donuts before you end your shift?” he asked kindly.</p><p>Akaashi smiled and nodded his head, “Of course, Bokuto-san.” He went into the back kitchen to quickly get the donuts. He came back out to see that Bokuto was still standing there.</p><p>“Anywhere you’d like to sit?” Bokuto asked like the gentlemen he was. Akaashi nodded and pointed to the area in the back of the Bakery. They both sat across from each other, stealing glances and blushing profusely the whole time. Bokuto suddenly coughed and took a bite out of his donut.</p><p>“So, how’s University going for you?” Bokuto asked as he chomped down on his donut, offering one to Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi mumbled a soft thank you as he took the donut, “I’m doing well. I have a few deadlines that are looming but overall, I’m well. How about you?” he asked as he took a small bite out of his donut.</p><p>Delicious.</p><p>“Well, our team won our practice match this week! I earned most of the points though,” Bokuto boasted and puffed out his chest in pride. Akaashi nodded with a smile and they both went back to blushing and stealing glances at each other. Suddenly, Bokuto had remembered what Kuroo had told him yesterday.</p><p>
  <em> You should ask him out on a date! </em>
</p><p>Bokuto gulps as he averted his eyes from Akaashi, “U-Um, Akaashi? Are you free today?”</p><p>Akaashi raised an eyebrow slightly, “Yes, I’m free. Do you need anything?”</p><p>Bokuto blushed slightly and shyly looked up at Akaashi, “D-Do you want to go on a date with me?”</p><p>Akaashi almost choked on his donut as he listened to what Bokuto had just said, “A-A date?”</p><p>Bokuto waved his hands in front of him frantically, “I-I mean, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to!”</p><p>Akaashi sighed softly as he looked at Bokuto, “I want to go.”</p><p>Bokuto stopped waving his hands and stared at Akaashi blankly, “Eh?”</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, “I said, I want to go.”</p><p>Bokuto then abruptly jumped out o his seat excitedly, “REALLY?! LET’S GO THEN!!” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and led them out of the Bakery.</p><p>“W-Wait, Bokuto-san! Where are we going?” Akaashi asked as he almost stumbled on his own feet.</p><p>Bokuto, who was still holding Akaashi’s hand, rubbed the nape of his neck, “Well, I was thinking of going to the bookstore with you. You seem to really like reading!”</p><p>Akaashi blushed slightly at the fact that Bokuto watches him and nodded, “Okay, Bokuto-san.” He smiled as he leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, not letting go of his hand.</p><p>This is going to be one <em>owlmazing </em>date.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>